The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method for secure data storage in a cloud storage infrastructure comprising a plurality of cloud storage locations and a computer system for secure data storage in a cloud storage infrastructure. The invention further relates to a computer-implemented method for reconstructing data stored in a cloud storage infrastructure comprising a plurality of cloud storage locations.